Multimedia broadcasts have evolved from television and radio stations being transmitted in an analog signal over the air via antennas to being digitally multicast through the Internet. Internet Protocol Television (“IPTV”), a form of IP multicasting, enables the transmission of television content from a service provider through the Internet to a service subscriber. Upon reaching its destination, the television content is displayed on a user interface, such as a computer or television connected to a set-top box (“STB”).
In multicast technology, a single copy of the packet traverses the data network, such as the Internet, until the last possible point where it may be replicated and still reach plural recipients. The packet is then replicated at that point. Accordingly, multicasting efficiently utilizes network infrastructures and enables a service provider to transmit packets comprising a media program only once, even if it needs to be delivered to a large number of receivers.
While multicasting media has advantages, it also has setbacks such as bandwidth limitations and delays associated with channel changes. Thus, an improved method of changing channels in a multicast media is desired.